Filius y Severus, Las vacaciones ideales
by Leandro Fawkes
Summary: Las vacaciones ideales... o no tanto cuando se descubre que Severus no entiende nada de mujeres... Filius lo va a intentar ayudar pero no con mucho exito.


_**FILIUS Y SEVERUS, LAS VACACIONES IDEALES**_

_**CAPÍTULO I:  
EJERCICIO AL AIRE LIBRE**_

Casi sin darse cuenta se estaba lavando los dientes un señor muy bajito, de unos 80 años, pelo canoso y voz chillona. Su nombre era Filius y era una persona muy alegre.

Luego de diez minutos de forcejeo con el cepillo de dientes, se dirigió a su dormitorio para cambiarse. Entro en el, era un gran cuarto (a excepción de que el techo estaba a solo metro y medio de altura), pintado con muchos colores de aspecto chillón y decorado con hadas de verdad por todos lados (olvide mencionar que Filius era mago). El piso estaba cubierto por una gruesa alfombra de color azul. En medio de la habitación había una pequeña mesa rodeada por cuatro diminutas sillas, a un costado una cama ideal para un elfo doméstico y al otro costado junto a un pequeño escritorio había una biblioteca repleta de libros de hechizos.

Esa mañana a pesar del sueño que tenia, Filius estaba muy alegre, era su primer día de vacaciones. Se vistió con una camisa hawaiana multicolor que hacia juego con sus zapatillas. Para completar esto, se puso un pantalón muy corto de color amarillo.

"Hoy es un excelente día para ir al parque", pensó Filius mientras miraba por la ventana de su dormitorio. Así que sin perder mas tiempo volvió al baño, se subió a un escalerita para poderse ver en el espejo, y luego de peinarse (algo que nunca lograba ya que siempre tenia el pelo alborotado) se dirigió al comedor.

Al igual que su dormitorio tenía el techo muy bajo, pero era una habitación bastante acogedora.  
Puso a freír seis huevos y se encamino hacia su equipo de música. Lo encendió y empezó a sonar su canción favorita, "Oops, I did it Again" de Britney Spears.  
Como si fuera un robot programado, los brazos y las piernas de Filius empezaron a moverse. Así estuvo un rato, finalizando el baile con un giro, una mano en su cabeza, la otra en su ingle, y un sonoro "Auuuuh" (un paso de baile de su amigo personal Michael Jackson).  
Desayunó tranquilo y luego se preparó para salir a correr, pues a pesar de su edad, se mantenía en perfecto estado físico.

Salió al frío aire matinal, aunque en el cielo se podía observar un sol radiante. Fue al trote lento por algunas cuadras hasta que se detuvo en una casa bastante descuidada. La puerta era negra y le faltaba una mano de pintura. Filius aplaudió y a los cinco minutos apareció en la puerta un hombre delgado y pálido de unos 35 años, pelo largo y grasoso, con dientes irregulares y amarillentos. Su nombre era Severus y estaba vestido con un pantalón negro corto (nada favorable dado el tamaño de sus piernas flacuchas), campera deportiva también negra, zapatillas deportivas blancas haciendo juego con una bincha y una muñequera del mismo color.

- Llegastes muy temprano – dijo malhumorado Severus.

- Pero si son las 9:30, justo como habíamos dicho – le recrimino Filius.

- Es que todavía no termino de ver El Chapulín Colorado – Contestó Severus algo ruborizado.

- Tu salud es más importante – le recriminó Filius.

- Lo sospeché desde un principio – Se burlo Severus ante la mirada enojada de Filius y salieron a correr.

Corrieron hasta la plaza y empezaron a dar vueltas a su alrededor. Había algunas personas, aunque no tanta como otros días.

- Pff, pff, pff -

- Se inhala por la nariz y se exhala por la boca – Aconsejo Filius.

- No molestes anciano, se como se respira, pff, pff, pff – Respondió muy agitado Severus.

- No soy anciano – se enojó Filius – Soy adulto.

- Adulto pasado de moda – se burló Severus.

- Para que sepas, me compré el último cd de Britney Spears – Exclamó Filius con satisfacción.

- No estoy hablando de tu estúpida música muggle, pff, pff, pff, me refiero a tu ropa – Volvió a burlarse Severus.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa? – Examinó su camisa – los muggles la usan, además con esa cinta que te pusistes no podes opinar – Ahora Filius se burlaba.

- Esta cinta se llama bincha y sin ella el pelo me tapa la vista – Dijo Severus a la defensiva.

- Querrás decir que sin ella la grasa te tapa la vista – agregó en un susurro Filius, y sin más discusiones siguieron corriendo.

Luego de una hora se recostaron en el pasto para hacer abdominales. Estuvieron así durante mucho tiempo hasta que decidieron sentarse en un banco de madera a descansar. Mientras Severus trataba de recuperar el aire, Filius se deleitaba mirando mujeres.

"ooh", "ahh", y "wauw" exclamaba cada vez que una mujer pasaba cerca de donde estaban ellos.

- Tranquilo anciano o te va a dar un paro cardíaco – Se burlo Severus.

- ¡Que no soy anciano! – se defendió Filius – además estoy seguro que tengo mas poder de seducción que vos.

- No me hagas reír anciano, eso es imposible – Dijo Severus un poco asustado.

- Ya te tiembla la voz, sabes que te gano.

- Es que tengo tos, pff, pff, pff – Fingió Severus.

- Mentiroso... demostrame lo que sabes. – Chilló Filius.

- Eso sería una muestra vulgar de mi poder -

- Eso es ser gallina, cuac, cuac, cuac – Se burló Filius.

- ¿Desde cuando las gallinas suenan a patos? – Se extraño Severus.

- Es una gallina afónica – Respondió Filius – Aunque todavía no me demostraste lo que sabes -

- Esta bien, no tengo idea de cómo seducir a una mujer – Admitió Severus muy avergonzado.

- No te preocupes, yo y mis años de experiencia te lo vamos a demostrar -

- Vos y tus siglos de experiencia querrás decir –

- ¡Que no soy anciano! – Exclamó Filius a la defensiva.

Estuvieron un largo rato hasta que pasó por allí una mujer de unos 70 años, delgada y con un rodete ajustado en el pelo. Los dos la miraron no muy decididos hasta que Severus habló:

-Señora, necesitamos de su ayuda –

- Idiota – Se burló Filius – Bella Dama, le ruego que nos ayude – Añadió Filius mientras que la señora los miraba.

- Te quedaste en los años 70 – Dijo Severus mientras reía.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos¿Pasa algo grave? – Se extraño la mujer mientras los miraba. Severus se acercó y la mujer le dio unas monedas diciéndole "tenga, cómprese algo para comer buen hombre". Severus perplejo no entendió.

- Cree que eres de la calle – Le dijo Filius y se acercó a la mujer, pero ella le dijo que ya no tenía mas monedas – No soy de la calle – Protestó Filius de mal humor.

-Oh, disculpe, es que con esa ropa – Se excusó un poco avergonzada.

- ¡Nuestra ropa es normal! – exclamaron, aunque se escucharon susurros de "excepto por esa cinta" o "sacando esa ridícula camisa".

- Sigo sin entender que pretenden de mí – Dijo la mujer extrañada.

- Verá, el anciano (que no soy anciano!) me quiere enseñar a seducir mujeres.

- De acuerdo – aceptó la mujer.

Filius se acercó a la mujer y luego de guiñarle un ojo a Severus dijo:

- Que hermosa visión que tengo en este momento -

- Muchas gracias – Dijo la mujer.

- La verdad que los muggles cuidan muy bien la plaza – Afirmó Severus.

- Lo digo por ella idiota – Lo reprendió Filius.

- Pero si no es hermosa, mira las arrugas que tiene – Dijo Severus señalando la cara de la mujer.

- Mal hombre – Exclamó la mujer y le dio una bofetada a Severus.

- Espere, espere, sepa disculpar a mi amigo, nunca estuvo con una mujer – Dijo Filius.

- Está bien, pero que me trate con respeto – Dijo indignada.

- Empecemos de nuevo – Propuso Filius – Se le calló el papel -

- ¿Qué papel? -

- El papel que la envuelve bombón – Respondió Filius en tono teatral mientras la mujer sonreía.

- ¿Qué papel, Yo no vi ninguno¿dónde cayó? – Pregunto Severus.

- El papel que recubre a la señorita porque es un bombón – Contestó Filius poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Un bombón que se venció hace años – Respondió con todo descaro Severus.

- ¿Cómo se atreve? – Gritó indignada la mujer y luego de una bofetada y varios carterazos se alejó del lugar.

- ¿Y ahora que dije? – Dijo Severus enojado.

- No podes insinuarle a una mujer que es vieja – Respondió Filius.

- Pero si es la verdad, a esta altura ya está podrida¡tiene mas años que vos! – Se defendió Severus.

- ¡Qué no soy anciano! – Chilló Filius.

Se levantaron y se fue cada uno a su casa. Severus indignado y enfadado por los golpes recibidos y Filius avergonzado por el comportamiento de su amigo.


End file.
